


The Secrecy Language Provides

by catbee_3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bus, Cute, Language Barrier, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbee_3/pseuds/catbee_3
Summary: It’s not a smart idea to talk on the bus if you don’t want people to hear what you’re saying... even if it’s in another language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a revise! Just made some things nicer from when I originally posted! xo

Matthias had been sitting on the bus for the past ten minutes or so. It would be another twenty before he got off. Usually he’d have taken the 23 but he’d came late and it was raining so he took the 71 instead and transfer later onto the 17. He was unfortunately in for the ride so he was thrilled when his phone began to ring. He saw the picture of Berwald, his cousin and on-again, off-again best friend. Berwald never liked to text, he always said the buttons were too small, but Matthias liked to talk too because he could never type what he was thinking as fast as he could say it. Not to mention that he and Berwald spoke in an odd mix of Swedish and Danish most of the time, so it didn’t matter if he was saying something weird or embarrassing on the bus.

Berwald had originally called to tell him about a promotion at work and Matthias had joked the money would only go to his dog, Hanatamango, which Berwald became defensive about. He always did whenever he accused him of spoiling his dog.

_“Ber, if that dog asked to take a shit on a golden twig you would get one for him.”_

_“I am a practical person, I wouldn’t do that.”_ Berwald huffed and even though he wasn’t there, he could just see the man crossing his arms as he made excuses.

_“Oh, but building him a bed five times bigger than him is different?”_

_“He deserves it. He’s a very good boy.”_

_“The dog has a better bed than you! You’re crazy! I would think— woooah.”_ Matthias cut himself off as he saw a man board the bus and immediately sit next to him. He was doing his best to tuck papers back into a folder that looked like they had been blown about and scattered with rain.

 _“What?”_ Berwald asked, from the line. It took Matthias a moment to respond.

 _“There’s a ten next to me.”_ He informed. The man had platinum blond hair that was damped by rain and a smaller build though he still looked fit. He was dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a grey button up shirt that went amazingly well on him, not to mention that is was wet itself and clung to his frame. His eyes were a deep blue that was on the verge of violet, as if in another light they would be dashed with purple. Matthias pulled his gaze away as the man finally finished sorting his papers and tucked them inside a briefcase.

 _“I don’t follow.”_ Berwald said gruffly over the phone.

Matthias sighed dramatically as he explained, _“I mean on a scale of one to ten. Like if your pig face was a zero and Leonardo DiCaprio was an eight this man is a ten.”_

_“Well don’t stare at him, you’ll scare him away. He’ll think you’re some drug addict or creep.”_

_“Okay, yeah, fair.”_ Matthias agreed, _“Can you google something for me?”_

 _“What?”_ He asked skeptically.

_“Just put in, ‘How do I seduce a stranger that I just met on a bus’ and tell me what comes up.”_

_“Mmm, it says to be anything but yourself.”_ Berwald mused, _“Tell him that you have been watching him, it will make him feel safe and loved.”_

 _“Shut up. This is why I don’t come to you for advice.”_ Matthias complained, then after a moment of pouting that lasted all of five seconds he began again in a cheerful voice, _“What if we get married?”_

 _“What a marriage that’s be.”_ He huffed, and Matthias could feel him rolling his eyes, _“You’ll forget about him the moment you step off the bus.”_

_“Oh, no I won’t. How could I forget the man of my dreams? Not to mention I’ll definitely be thinking about him tonight if you know what I mean.”_

_“What’s wrong with you!?”_

_“Nothing! I’m a red-blooded bisexual man. You can’t blame me!”_ Matthias defended with a smile as he laughed.

Berwald was quick to speak up, _“I can and I will.”_

 _“Well the same could be said about—“_ Matthias began but looked to his right as he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the man, and he pointed to the stop cable next to him. Much to his horror and humiliation, he then spoke softly danish as perfect as it could get, _“Will you please pull the cord?”_

Matthias looked at him in horror, _“Did you... get all of that?”_

 _“Yes. It would do you well to not speak so much.”_ He warned, _“Or if you must, just say hello. I suppose you could try again tomorrow then, hm?”_

Matthias took a deep breath, _“Yes.”_

 _“Right.”_ The man agreed, standing up and pulling the cord himself, then took his place by the door as the bus pulled to a stop. Matthias watched in shock as the man left before finally putting the phone back to his ear.

 _“I’m in love.”_ He hear Berwald groan but he didn’t respond. Though, he did catch the same bus tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Leave a comment!


End file.
